


Not so Secret

by Samanthaa23



Series: Dirty Little Secret's. [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Bruises, Bryce is still a dick, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Smut, Violence, justlex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthaa23/pseuds/Samanthaa23
Summary: Sequel to Dirty Little Secret.Justin and Alex have the love, hate kind of relationship. Even though they finally admitted their feelings for each other they can't seem to get it completely right.When Justin kisses Alex in front of half the school they don't know how everyone will react.They don't know if they can survive the tapes, school hierarchy and the wrath of Bryce.





	1. Falling out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while!  
> I'm hoping people enjoy this sequel to Dirty Little Secret. 
> 
> I always love to hear what people think even if you hate it. Leave me and comment or kudos! Criticism is welcome I want to learn from what others think. 
> 
> These works aren't beta'd so any mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Sam ♡

 

“I love you Standall”... every time Alex heard those three words the butterflies in his stomach went into overdrive. It made a change from the chronic pain that usually resided there.

 

Alex tried hard to keep the grin off his face, his usual smirk seemed to be replaced by something much more genuine. Justin was happy that one (amazing) kiss could make Alex look so happy, especially after their talk the night before. In Justin's mind this was it for him, he was going to try hard to make sure Lex didn't revert back into himself. He saw it in Alex's eyes, when they were alone, it was when he finally let the mask fall, and Justin knew that if he didn't do this one thing then maybe he'd lose Alex for good.

 

Justin contemplated how much he'd fucked up his life so far, Jess was his deepest regret. He knew that he'd never be able to forgive himself for what happened to Jess, the main reason being that he did nothing to stop Bryce. It killed him to keep lying, to keep denying the facts, everything was fucked up and no matter how hard he tried he knew he was going to break soon. After the tapes he tried so hard to keep Jess from the truth, no matter what happened he'd have to live with how messed up he'd been to put her through that.

 

He and Jess were on somewhat civil terms, they ignored the big elephant in the room and continued on in sweet ignorance, the phrase ignorance is bliss never seemed so relevant. The tapes had made an certain people crumple and no matter how hard they all tried, he knew that each and everyone's resolve was crumbling when it came to keeping the tapes secret any longer. It didn't make sense how Justin found himself a spec of happiness when everyone else seemed to be falling apart around him. He had tried to cover his guilt with weed, booze, anything that made him numb; but then Alex came along and changed everything. Justin didn't realise at first that he'd finally found a reason to be better. He was far from perfect but he could at least try for Alex. The way he should have tried for Jess.

 

_Alex_

 

The whispers and stares had already started around them after their big public display and yet Alex still couldn't find it in himself to wipe the smile off his face. Justin had teased him mercilessly about it whilst walking into school. They didn't do anything different than they usually would when they were together, until yesterday most people had considered Alex and Justin 'frenemies' at best and them sometimes casually hanging out wasn't too much of a shock to the high school populous. Apart from their make out session in front of the school less than ten minutes ago they didn't act any different than usual. 'Bro's' as Justin would crassly call it, and honestly if Justin even attempted to call him bro after this then he was dead, Alex chuckled to himself at the thought. They didn't hold hands or stay glued to each other's sides, even if they had admitted their feelings to each other it wasn't like they'd both miraculously changed over night. It just wasn't them to be plastered to each other, well maybe not yet anyway, but Alex was already imagining all the things he could do to Justin in the janitor's closet during their free period. That would have to wait though and Alex was already overwhelmed and a little pessimistic about how the day was going to go from here.

 

Alex stopped in the middle of the hallway, he knew that Justin's class was in the opposite direction and if he didn't leave now then he would be tardy. Justin slowly caressed his arm hoping to comfort him before giving Alex a wink, Alex had chance to flip him off before Justin ran round the corner in the direction of his first class. He was pretty sure that most of Justin's teachers will be in shock when they realise he had actually turned up at all let alone on time.

 

Alex was finally left alone with his thoughts, his bubble had popped the minute Justin left his side and Alex really didn't want to face the next few hours. He really wanted to go back home, curl up in a ball and try and not face reality for at least the next fifty years... give or take a few.

 

There were more people in the hallway now, rushing around trying to get to class before the bell rang. He guessed that most people had received a picture of him and Justin kissing by now. Not like he'd admit to anyone but he was definitely going to beg Clay to send it him later, people can go fuck themselves as far as Alex was concerned but he definitely wanted photographic evidence to prove to himself that it happened too.

 

First period was definitely going to be different than Alex had expected it to be... walking down was becoming awkward as fuck, not because he cared what people thought, but because he knew that Justin did.

 

Alex was used to the hushed whispers and the inventive names people hurled at him, this was high school after all and he expected it. He was a skinny kid with a nose piercing and bleach blonde hair. Sometimes people just didn't understand creativity.

 

Alex tried to just keep his head down and find his locker without a confrontation, he knew that Justin was probably having a hard time, especially from his jock buddies, he didn't even want to consider what Monty was saying to Justin right now.

 

He stood there staring at his locker, trying to keep his emotions in check, one minute he was anxious about what people were going to do when they found out about him and Justin, and then he was ecstatic at with his weird twisted version of happiness that the universe had cooked up for him. Alex knew that there would be some fallout from Justin and him effectively stumbling out of the closet with each other but fact Justin freaking Foley kissed him in public made it okay. It definitely outweighs a lot of the negative vibes and weird stares he'd been getting.

 

Alex seemed to have spaced out, before he knew what was happening his locker door was being slammed shut in front of him, the noise almost made him jump out of his skin. Alex steeled his gaze, prepared for whatever stupidity he was about to face. He turned round to face Montgomery stood there with a freakish grin on his face. Obviously Monty was like fucking Bloody Mary, think his name three times and poof he appears in front of you with a face like thunder. Ugh.

 

“What do you want Monty... if you're here to call me a fag or some stupid shit then get the fuck on with it. I'm going to be late for first period”. Alex tried to gauge the situation and if Monty was about to start throwing punches he wanted to be prepared. At the very least try not to get pummeled into the locker without at least getting one hit in first. His face was still sore from the yesterday... hopefully he aims for the other side this time. Alex really didn't want to imagine how bad his face looked already. He'd barely had chance to look in the mirror this morning and … the light bulb in Alex's head went off, a lot of people were obviously staring at him because of his face too. He'd completely forgotten, apart from the slight ache in his jaw and tenderness when he smiled, he hadn't registered what other people were seeing.

 

Montgomery just tilted his head... Alex really didn't want to play games, he would rather get straight to the point but so be it. He wasn't about to back down now.

 

“Well...” Alex's patience was wearing thin and to be honest he could see other people in the halls glancing over to where they were both stood. People Suck.

 

“I heard you and Justin are um... dating. Not saying it isn't a big fucking shock, not you being into guys … but the fact that you and Justin are actually serious. It's weird as fuck... but I came to apologise for beating you up so badly yesterday. Even if you did start it. Gotta admit man that your face looks messed up. The reason I'm mainly here is because Justin would kick my arse if I didn't apologise or whatever...” Monty seemed to look anywhere but at Alex while he was talking, it may be weird for him but for Alex he was pretty sure he had been transported to a different universe because there was no way this shit was happening in real life. Right?

 

Alex was confused as hell, he didn't know why Monty was apologising, if you consider that a real apology. But coming from Monty that's the best he would get, which was more than he ever expected if he was being honest with himself.

 

“Thanks, I guess... was that it or...?” Monty just smiled, again it was like Alex was stood in front of the cheshire cat, he hadn't even realised that Monty had any other expressions except from a scowl, or maybe it was because usually that scowl was always directed at Alex. So all in all it has been a really stressful and confusing day and it wasn't even past ten in the morning yet.

 

“Yeah that's everything... see you around loser” With that Monty sauntered away and Alex decided to go to history before his head exploded; at least Monty hadn't changed that much after all.

 

 

_Justin_

 

Justin couldn't believe he'd actually made it to English on time, when he walked into the room people didn't stop talking or stare at him like he expected. Everything seemed the same as usual, apart from the fact he was actually in class and not off somewhere getting high. He could really use a joint right now but Alex would be furious if he ditched school in order to get high. He didn't want to face Alex's wrath.

 

Justin found his seat next to Zach and absent-mindedly started to doodle on the edge of the desk.

  
“Justin...” Justin turned to look at Zach, he didn't really know what to expect from Zach, he was a nice guy who got messed up too because of the tapes.

 

“What's up Zach?”

 

“So... I hope you brought my car back to school because my mum went ballistic when she realised I'd lent it to you last night. She still hasn't forgiven the time you talked to her for an hour about cheese while high. But anyway I ...er... I saw the picture of you and Alex this morning, you know I figured it out last night right?”

 

“Huh...what the fuck? HOW?” Zach laughed.

 

“Dude, you are seriously don't think I haven't noticed the little looks you and Standall share all the time. The tension was fucking killing me man... I didn't know whether you two were going to fuck or kill each other I guess it was the first one after all. The way you begged for the car was also a major clue, I figured it was important, add that to the fact I saw Alex getting into the car when you left school kind of gave me the suspicion that you two were no longer hating on each other” Justin just sat there speechless. He didn't think him and Alex had been obvious, they were careful or at least he thought they were. Well it's out there now and at least Zach was understanding.

 

 

“Thanks man, you don't know how much I was dreading facing you guys, I didn't want to lose you as friends but I needed to do this for Alex you know” He didn't know how he was going to find a balance between his friends and Alex but for now Zach seemed to be on his side. He knew that in the beginning the only reason Bryce had invited Alex to hang out with them was to make sure he kept his mouth shut... it was all about power and control with Bryce and even when Alex was with them, he was never really there, and Bryce hated that Alex was never so easy to control.

Zach sat back in his chair with a smirk on his face, Justin relaxed and waited for the teacher to start the lesson.

 

Justin relaxed more throughout his next few periods, he hadn't seen any of the other guys yet but after Zach this morning and the fact that no-one had said anything outright to him yet, then maybe it was going to turn out for the better.

 

Just before lunch period Justin met up with Zach at the side of the bleachers, he didn't want to face Montgomery or Marcus alone. He rounded the corner to find Marcus and Monty in what seemed to be a heated discussion, when they saw him they stopped.

 

Monty was unusually quiet, it wasn't that Monty was very good with words anyway but usually whatever came into his head was what came out of his mouth. Surely this wasn't a good sign. Marcus was just staring at the floor, Justin really didn't want to have this conversation right now but he might as well jump into it head first. Better now that never right?

 

Justin decided that it was time someone spoke...

 

“So guys, um... anyone want to hang out tonight? Maybe get pizza, play xbox, something like that?” Justin fumbled his words, trying to break the ice, he wasn't great at being under pressure. The only time he thrived was on the basketball court.

 

“Sure.. I just wanted to let you know that I kind of apologised to Alex for beating him up yesterday. Kind of figured that you wouldn't be pleased with what happened after I found out this morning that you guys are .. well.. you know” Justin wasn't sure he had heard right, did Monty really just say he apologised. Monty was a bully and most people knew it, they usually stayed out of his way. The only way you were safe was if you were in his circle of friends. Even then it was a 50/50 chance that he'd try and intimidate you.

 

“Thanks... I mean Alex can look after himself but I'm sure he appreciated it” That was the end of it, Monty clapped Justin on the back and that was it, they were back to their normal selves. It was just Marcus left.

 

“Yeah sounds like a plan but um...” Marcus was still looking at the floor, he knew something was up but he didn't seem like he was bout to have a go at him or anything so that was a start.

 

Marcus looked at Monty before he continued talking, “We kind of need to tell you something, we didn't know if it was anything. To be honest it's what we were discussing before you guys turned up... we saw Bryce before and he's pissed. We saw him follow Alex into an empty classroom about two minutes before you guys turned up...we were going to text you, it could be nothing but...”

 

Justin couldn't breathe, the flashbacks of the night of Jessica's party came back to him all at once. He knew what Bryce could do and no one knew that as much as Justin.

It took him less than two seconds to start running towards the classroom that Marcus had told him that he'd seen Alex and Bryce go into. He couldn't let anything happen to Alex...

 


	2. Endangered Species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex had a run in with Bryce. 
> 
> Justin realises how much he should have done when it really mattered, maybe he can make up for it now.

Justin stopped outside the classroom, his heart was hammering inside his chest, he didn't know what to expect when he opened the door. He took a deep breath to calm him nerves, when he opened the door was when reality set in and all chaos ensued.

 

Alex was pinned against the wall and Bryce had his large hands wrapped around Alex's pale throat. Justin didn't know exactly what happened but one minute he was stood at the doorway taking in the scene before him and the next he found himself on top of Bryce punching him repeatedly. The only thing that stopped him was Alex pulling him off of Bryce and wrapping his arms tightly around him, everything stopped and all Justin could hear was the sound of Alex's breathing next to his ear and the slight groans of pain coming from Bryce on the floor.

 

_Alex_

 

After Monty's random apology Alex didn't think the day could get any weirder... boy was he wrong. He slipped into first period only a few minutes late, he had stopped off in the boys bathroom to splash water on his face. He couldn't decide if he was still dreaming or not, but the coolness of the water reminded him that today was definitely happening, even if it was like being in the twilight zone.

 

First period was okay at best, he struggled to concentrate as the people around him were more interested in his love life than Henry VIII's. Usually most people would ignore him or be somewhat civil towards him, but today it was like he'd opened Pandora's box and inside it was just filled with embarrassing questions. If anyone else asked him how he managed to get a guy like Justin he'd scream.

 

By the time lunch came around Alex was just about ready to start banging his head off the table, he'd been completely prepared for people to ridicule and torment him for his sexuality. What he was not prepared for was how nice but intrusive people were. Gossip was part of high school but he never wanted to be asked who was a better kisser Justin or Jess ever again. No matter how hard Alex tried he found the black cloud that was Hannah Baker's suicide still following him. He realised that if it was any other guy that Alex had been seen kissing then maybe this whole situation would be different. He found it difficult to remember what Hannah described on her 'date' with Justin, but the way she was treated after her picture got out was ridiculous. Maybe if people were more accepting back then and didn't call her a whore/slut maybe she'd still be here.

 

Alex was walking down the hall reminiscing about all the times Jess, Hannah and himself had shared together. The females in his life had certainly impacted him in so many ways and whether he liked it or not his entire future would be tainted by his actions and how it had affected Hannah. He missed her so much and yet it was impossible for him to show how he felt, he didn't have the right to feel like this not when he was at fault too.

 

“Ow” Alex felt his head connect with someone else's, he slowly rubbed his temple and hoped that another bruise didn't form on his already colourful face. He was about to apologise when he realised that he'd just accidentally collided with Jess.

 

“um... hey” Jess looked at him rubbing his head and she slowly started to giggle. Alex couldn't help it, it was infectious, before he knew it they were giggling at nothing in the middle of the hallway.

 

“So... I heard about you and Justin. Just be careful okay Alex, I know we have had our issues in the past and I am so weirded out by the fact that both my ex's are now dating, but whatever. Try not to fuck it up and don't let Justin hurt you” Alex didn't really know how to reply but it was one of the first real conversations he'd had with Jess since everything happened. He felt the urge to hug her so that's exactly what he did. She stood there motionless for a few seconds before he felt her slowly relax into it. After everything they'd been through and how much they went through together he was glad that they weren't arguing, for now anyway.

 

Alex pulled back and smiled, they parted ways and awkwardly said goodbye. He was just about to go to find something to eat when he realised he'd left his bag in his last class. Alex went back to the classroom and and found his bag under the desk he had previously been sat at, he suddenly heard the door shut behind him.

 

“Hey Standall fancy meeting you here” Bryce was stood directly in front of door, Alex was weighing his options and his only escape plan was to try and climb out the window but to be honest he didn't know whether he'd get there in time. However being trapped in a room with Bryce was nowhere near at the top of the list of things he wanted to be doing right now.

 

“What do you want Bryce? You're not exactly my first choice to be locked in room with... like ever” Alex really didn't know why sarcasm came so naturally to him but he wished his brain would disconnect from his mouth right about now.

 

“I think you and I need a little chat, I heard you and Justin started dating... congratulations by the way. Hope you realise that you're just a warm mouth to him until another pretty cheerleader comes a long. One that's a little less needy than Jessica was” Bryce's words hit Alex harder than he wished to admit. It still didn't stop Alex from seething in anger at the fact Bryce knows exactly what he did and yet he still feels the need to act like Mr. Popular, like nothing can touch him.

 

“Fuck you Bryce, you have no idea about Justin and I. Just because you have to force yourself on girls to make them want you doesn't mean that everyone else can't find something a little less fucked up in comparison” Alex watched as Bryce's eyes flashed with anger and yet his face stayed stoic as ever. Bryce was moving towards him slowly and Alex was stepping backwards to match each step Bryce took. It didn't take long for Alex to find him back to the wall and Bryce was stood directly in front of him.

 

Alex figured that now would be his best chance to escape, he tried to duck under Bryce's arm but it was too late, Bryce moved faster, his athleticism obviously helping. Alex was pinned to the wall by Bryce's hand, it was agonising as Alex felt Bryce carefully restrict his ability to breathe, it wasn't long before little dots were flashing behind his eyelids. He really thought he was going to pass out, however the next thing he knew he was sliding down the wall and he watched as Justin was repeatedly punching Bryce in the face. That crunch sound he heard echoed throughout the classroom. Alex stumbled to his feet and pulled Justin off of him, he wrapped his arms tightly around Justin's torso and waited for the pent up anger and adrenaline to wear off.

 

“Jus... I'm fine okay... calm down. Shh” he rubbed circles into Justin's back and could feel the tension and rigidity leave Justin's tense form.

 

“I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, you should have text me Al”

 

“Well I didn't exactly think that I'd be spending my lunch period pinned to a wall by someone who wasn't you now did I?” Justin rolled his eyes, trust Alex to make a fucking joke right now. Although it did help lighten Justin up just a little, that was until another pained groan came from just behind then. Bryce was still on the floor and Justin knew that Bryce would be pissed when he was able to move again

 

Justin walked over and tried to help Bryce up, he didn't know why but he didn't think he could just leave him there until the next class decided to show up.

 

Once Bryce was on his feet Justin finally looked at the damage he had inflicted.

 

“Do me a favour Bryce and don't touch my boyfriend ever again...” Bryce's face contorted into a look of disgust and then to a smirk.

 

“Oh Justin I thought you liked to share. Right?”

 

Justin felt sick, he took Alex's hand and ushered him out of the classroom, he took one last look at Bryce's smug face before he made his way to the nurse's office. If he had stayed in the classroom for any longer he would have ended up killing Bryce, Justin didn't know how he was going to do it, but he finally realised that Bryce needed to be punished for what he'd done. To Jess, to Hannah, and to Alex. He needed to realise that Bryce was no longer his life line any more. He needed to be put away for all the things his ex best friend had done, the things Bryce didn't even consider to be wrong.

 

 


	3. Everything else is irrelevant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No...it's not... Fuck...me and Alex... .Um...he's my boyfriend. I promise it wasn't me that hurt him, I could never... not like that”.

The nurse came into the room and sighed, Justin knew that the amount of testosterone and hormone infused fights that went on and he assumed the nurse had to patch up the consequences of those on a near daily basis.

“Well Mr. Standall you couldn't last one more day without adding to your collection then...” Alex rolled his eyes at the nurse and she just smiled, it was odd the way they communicated. Usually if Justin got hurt he'd go to the team's physician, that included every time he'd get into fights or get an injury due to rough housing with the guys.

The nurse seemed to know Alex personally, Justin didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing, he made a mental note to ask Alex about it later.

Justin watched intently as the nurse used precision to clean Alex's wounds from the previous day and then started to check his neck. Every so often Alex would wince in pain from the nurse's ministrations, each time she would carefully glance in Justin's direction, he didn't think Alex notice but Justin certainly did.

“Okay Alex we're all done here, can you at least try to make it over a week before you come back here. Your throat may be a bit sore for the next few days and there are some bruising but other than that it seems you got off lightly...if your throat swells or there's inflammation get you're mum to look at it” Alex stood up from the stool he was sitting on and nonchalantly walked towards the door.

“Thanks Claire, should I tell my mum you say hi?” Alex gripped the door handle tightly, Justin suspected that Alex's parents were going to know about this before Alex even got halfway home.

“Please... oh and can I have a word Mr. Folley, if you don't mind?” Justin's head whipped round to face the nurse, she had pretty much ignored his presence up until now, apart from the wary glances she'd directed at him.

“Oh um... sure” Alex nodded to Justin and said that he'd wait outside, it was probably for the best anyway but Justin felt a little lost when Alex left the room.

“It's Justin right?... I'm not sure I've seen you in my office before but of course some of your injuries pass by my desk if the physician needs a second opinion. As you can tell I've known Alex's family for some time and to be honest I'm not sure what kind of game you're playing but sitting in while a victim of your bullying gets treated for wounds you and your buddies inflicted seems a little bewildering if you ask me” Justin stood there in shock, the nurse thought that he'd what? He'd sat in there to watch Alex get patched up so he wouldn't say anything. Or to make sure he wasn't going to get in trouble. Justin felt a little bit sick at the thought. Did people really think he was capable of that?

“No...it's not... Fuck...me and Alex... .Um...he's my boyfriend. I promise it wasn't me that hurt him, I could never... not like that”. The nurse's face dropped, he didn't know why but he felt sorry for her. She obviously meant well and Justin understand that. It was nice that Alex had someone looking out for him, even if he didn't realise it.  
“Well I'm sorry I presumed different, I didn't realise you two were even friends” She gave Justin a coy smile, it soothed Justin's worries that she didn't believe what he was saying.

“We weren't for a long time, it was kind of sudden. I'm sorry that you thought... I get it. But I wouldn't hurt him and I will definitely try harder to protect him from now on. I really would rather like my boyfriend in one piece” the conversation seemed to stop abruptly as the door flung open. Alex was stood there waiting expectedly.

“Sorry Al we were just clearing up some details over what happened”. The nurse nodded and ushered both boys out of her office. She watched as they walked towards the exit laughing and joking with each other. She figured that everything really wasn't as it seemed when it came to high school, with that epiphany she retreated back into her office.

Justin figured that the day had been eventful enough for Alex and he decided to skip the rest of his lessons in favour of making sure Alex got home without passing out or getting hit by traffic. Knowing his luck recently either could happen. Alex of course had been given permission to go home and get some rest, the only thing was Justin needed to be back in time for practice, if he wasn't back then coach would threaten to kick him off the team. He didn't need that right now.

They started walking home in comfortable silence, Alex was a little jittery next to him. He knew what Alex's dad was like, being a cop and all, it was enough for Alex to be apprehensive about going home to face him. Although it was only two in the afternoon so he should be at the station for at least another few hours, which gives Justin just enough time to help Alex calm down and hopefully get some sleep.

They quietly entered the front door of Alex's house, it was eerily quiet and Justin could see Alex let out a shaky breath when he realised no one else was home. They toed of their shoes and made their way up towards Alex's bedroom.

Alex sat down on the bed and seemed distant when Justin noticed the vacant expression on his face, Justin didn't know how to deal with everything, how to deal with the specific ramifications that were going to come with his fight with Bryce. All he knew was that Alex needed him right now but he couldn't comprehend exactly how he was supposed to be there for him.

He stood for a minute, slowly assessing the boy before him. His face was an array of purple and blue, his neck what drew him in, usually it was marked with love bites when Justin had gotten too carried away. This time however there were barely recognisable marks scattered around his neck, Justin realised in an instant that they were hand prints. He hated how Bryce had marked him, claimed him in a way that no one should, it made Justin seethe, he never realised how much a bruise could mean.

He finally made his way to the bed and sat down tentatively next to Alex, it didn't take long before Alex turned to face him. Justin decided that once again in their relationship he was going to have to make the first move. He slowly raised he hand and gently caressed Alex's cheek, his fingers ghosting over the different hues of colour marring his handsome features. Next he lent closer towards Alex and planted a small chaste kiss just behind his ear, he slowly moved down to his neck careful not to apply too much pressure but still trying to telepathically communicate how much he wanted to take Alex's pain away.

Justin slowly licked and sucked at the base of Alex's neck, nearing his collarbone. Each and every bone in Alex's body was pronounced and Justin knew he could trace them with his fingers. In comparison their frames were completely different where Alex was slim and toned, Justin was pure muscle. Yet so many times he was reminded that Alex wasn't made of glass, that he wasn't going to break with a simple touch. It was one of the things he loved about Alex.

Even though they hadn't said two words to each other since they had arrived in Alex's bedroom, there was still tension crackling in the air between them. Justin continued kissing his way down Alex's body and eventually pushed him backwards on the bed. He straddled Alex's hips and tried to take of Alex's shirt without breaking contact. It wasn't his best idea but it worked in the end...


	4. Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin just can't resist making Alex beg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I'm currently on holiday in Greece and i've just written this chapter, it's pure smut tbh. I'm trying to get better at writing it but i'll get there one day hopefully!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!  
> You guys who comment and leave kudos make my absolute day.  
> Thank you all who continue to read! 
> 
> Sam  
> x

Once Justin finally managed to remove Alex's t-shirt he silently admired his slightly broken boyfriend who was displayed before him. It must have been only a few seconds but in that time Justin could feel the heat in Alex's eyes radiating through his entire body, however Justin winced internally at the bruises that surrounded his beautiful eyes and marred his face. No matter how broken Justin was on the inside he'd always try and put Alex back together first.

 

Justin didn't realise how long he'd been lost in thought for, but when Alex kneed him gently in the groin it reminded him exactly what he was supposed to be doing right now. “Ow” Justin gave Alex a comical glare and proceeded to throw Alex's shirt that was still in his hands haphazardly across the bedroom. He noticed Alex roll his eyes at him, he could never understand why Alex was such a neat freak at times, but that was a whole different can of issues.

 

“I can go fold it instead of this if you want” Justin teased.

 

“Don't you dare, back to it Foley”

 

“Yes Sir!” Justin cut Alex off with a kiss while he was mid laugh. It was only supposed to be a chaste kiss but Alex started to gently suck on his bottom lip and the sensation sent a shiver down his spine.

 

He couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped, he never realised how much he could enjoy kissing until he met Alex. Fuck... that boy had some tricks and don't get him started on the amazing stuff he did in the bedroom. Un-fucking believable. Sometimes he wondered why Alex played instruments instead of becoming an acrobat.

 

Alex looked up at him with those bright blue eyes “so we gonna get this show on the road?... pretty sure you have to be back at school for practice in about an hour babe”. Shit he'd totally forgotten about practice, well to be honest it was hard to remember his own name when he had Alex under him, hard and waiting.

 

Justin once again snapped out of his reverie and instead of answering he reached down and stroked Alex's impressive bulge through his skinny jeans.

 

“Justin... please... I … fuck will you just hurry up” Alex playfully punched Justin in the arm, he loves when Alex gets whiny, he was so turned on he could explode right now, but he loved making Alex come apart, it was one of his favourite pass times to tease Alex and make him beg.

Instead of giving in to Alex's demands he slowly ran his fingertips up Alex's body, each time he passed over a certain a spot, goosebumps became visible on his pale flesh. Justin leaned his head to trail kisses along his chest, he came to one of Alex's nipples and gave it a tantalizingly slow lick. He took the small nub in his mouth and circled his tongue around it, the noises Alex were making were making Justin's cock twitch in his jeans, he didn't know how much longer he could keep up this foreplay for but he wanted Alex to forget everything and give in him.

 

“Foley... ah... ah... I swear to god if you don't get in me in the next thirty seconds then I'm kicking you off this bed and getting off without your help” Alex was panting with each word, the lust was heavy in his voice and Justin really didn't want to be kicked off the bed, he knew Alex didn't do empty threats.

 

Justin swiftly, well as swiftly as you can remove fucking skinny jeans, Alex seriously needed to start wearing basketball shorts or something; then again he wouldn't be able to tease him at school any more, because those things are ridiculous to have a boner in.

 

When Justin eventually made sure they were both naked he ordered Alex to shuffle up the bed. Alex snorted but did as he was told, Justin grabbed the lube off the bed side table and crawled back over to where Alex was lay...

 

“oh fuck Jus... oh... oh.... pl..please...” Justin hung his head and smiled, he'd obviously found Alex's prostate with his fingers and Alex was trembling beneath him. It was a beautiful sight. Justin removed his fingers and he heard Alex gasp at the loss, it didn't take him long to get himself ready but Alex was practically shaking with anticipation.

 

Justin placed Alex's leg over his shoulder and pushed into the tight heat, Alex's breathing became laboured and Justin's head span at the contact, he didn't know how long he'd last but if he didn't move soon he'd have an aneurysm. Alex smiled and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Justin took the opportunity to thrust forward and Alex moaned into the kiss. Justin kept the pace and Alex clung to him, his legs were now wrapped tightly around him pulling him in over and over again.

 

Justin changed position so he was practically looming over Alex, Alex lent up to suck on his neck, all the different sensations were almost sending Justin over the edge, but he would never live it down if he came first. He kissed Alex slow and dirty and reached between them to jerk Alex in time with his thrusts. He could tell Alex was close because his hole was twitching around him and his hips were arched off the bed.

 

“I'm gonna... ohhhh” Alex came hard and that's all it took to push Justin over the edge. He collapsed practically on top of him.

 

The remnants of Alex's release was drying between them but Justin couldn't find it in himself to care, he was warm and comfortable.

 

“Foley you trying to squish me... you have to go to practice” Alex pushed him over to his side as he spoke.

 

“You trying to get rid of me” He winked at Alex before finding his underwear on the floor. Last thing he needed was for Mr. Standall to come home with his naked ass coming out of the bathroom.

“Nooo... I just want the bed to myself. Are you coming back after practice?” Justin lent over and kissed Alex on the forehead, he handed him his shirt to clean himself up with and headed to the bathroom to get changed for practice. He walked out the door before poking his head back round the door.

“I'll be back tonight so leave the window open for me, I need to go home and get some more clothes okay” Alex nodded and sleepily turned over.

 

Justin headed to the bathroom and cleaned himself up before getting in his basketball gear. All he wanted to do was go back into the bedroom and curl up next to Alex and sleep, but he was sure the guys would murder him if he didn't turn up.

 

He looked at his watch and thankfully he still had 10 minutes to get back to school. He quietly poked his head around the door and checked on his Alex before he left, he was snoring softly buried beneath the quilt. He ran downstairs and jogged back towards the school. He made it to the gym with only 2 minutes to spare.

 


	5. The high before the fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin is almost late for his basketball practice after his previous workout.  
> Justin doesn't realise how much falling asleep can fuck everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different, i hope you guys like it.  
> I'm sorry i keep posting so inconsistently, life is really kicking my ass at the moment.  
> however i'm so happy that so many people are reading this! 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, if you want to that is!
> 
> Thanks  
> Sam (: 
> 
> Content warnings are at the end!

_Justin_

 

Justin opened the door to the gym with a little too much enthusiasm, it clattered against the wall and the sound echoed around the hall. Even with all the voices and noises that came with school athleticism, the noise of the door had made 12 pairs of eyes centre upon him. Justin could feel himself crumbling under the constant gaze of his teammates. He had only spoken to a select few about his new found relationship, those who he had spoken too seemed okay with it. Then there was Bryce. It all came back to Bryce and his hold over everyone else.

 

Justin scanned the hall and he could see couch muttering to himself across the other side of the court. _Shit...coach was pissed._

 

“Foley how nice of you to join us. On the court. Now guys!” Justin sighed, even if coach was going to be on him for the entire practice it still couldn't kill his upbeat mood.

 

Justin quickly shrugged off his jacket and deposited his bag to the side, he hadn't had time to go to the locker room, so this would have to do for now. Coach starting talking about the expectations of the team for the rest of the season, Justin tried not to zone out but he could see Bryce watching him. He knew that they were teammates and Bryce considered winning more important than his ego. Therefore Justin figured he was safe, at least while they were on the court.

 

Once coach had finished his pep talk, they got into their starting positions. Justin could see Bryce laughing and joking with the guys on the other side of the court. He wished that he could also so callously ignore the world around him. Justin didn't understand how and where everything fell apart but he knew that Bryce wasn't the same kid who helped him and defended him against the bullies in elementary school.

 

That realisation that they would never be friends again was overwhelming but bearable when he thought about all the monstrous things Bryce had done; especially to those he cared about.

 

The game started and although Justin tried to maintain his focus he just kept tripping over his own feet. His head was swimming with thoughts, first Bryce and then Alex and somehow even thinking about those two at the same time made Justin feel dirty.  
  
Even in his head he felt like he needed to protect Alex and at the moment Bryce was the big bad wolf threading to blow everything that he'd built down around him. Alex was the only consistent part of his life any more, he used to rely on Bryce and even then it was never without giving something back. Even if it was part of himself.  
  
It was until he was body checked into the floor that he found himself brought back to reality.  
  
"Foley. Bench." Coach didn't look amused by the way he was playing. Justin really needed to find his drive before he was kicked off the team for good this time. Bryce was smirking at him from across the court and Zach was giving him his 'I'm worried about you' look. All Justin wanted to do was go to Alex's, curl up and fall asleep next to him. It was only another hour before practice was finished but until then he promised himself to just focus on basketball and nothing else.  
  
After five minutes of cooling down on the bench and watching the way the team was playing Justin decided it was time to get back out there and show coach the reason he'd picked him to play in the first place "Coach, I'm ready to play. I just needed a few minutes to clear my head". Coach signalled for him to get back on the court.  
  
It seemed that those five minutes of giving himself a pep talk and a boost of confidence he could feel himself loosen up and finally get back into playing the sport he loved.  
  
After playing for another 30 minutes coach called time on the game. Justin was relieved, in the sense that he didn't know how long he could stand up for without falling asleep on his feet. He knew he shouldn't have fucked Alex before practice but he just couldn't help himself, and now that he'd had two major workouts he could feel his body shutting down. He had played hard and when he finally found his rhythm he was able to sink a few impressive baskets. Coach actually smiled at him when he made his way to the locker room, so that was a plus, he guessed.  
  
Once inside the locker room he headed straight for the shower. He positioned himself under the warm spray of water and washed all the essential body parts before making a hasty exit to get changed into his semi clean clothes. Justin was just about to make a dash for the exit when Zach approached him.  
  
"Hey Justin, wait up" Zach was walking towards him in a towel. He had never really noticed Zach's body up until now. He was tall, tanned and toned, he could see why people admired him for it, but it didn't compare to what he had waiting for him at home. _Home? When did he start thinking about Alex's house as home. Maybe it's just Alex_. Usually he blocked everything out as the locker room was a place for sports only, but today he was noticing every little thing around him.  
  
"What's up Zach?" At least with Zach he didn't have to pretend. Zach had seen him in so many states of physical and emotional wreckage that it didn't really matter any more.  
  
"Do you want a ride home?" Zach tilted his head, waiting for a reply.  
  
"Yeah sure man, thanks" Justin hastily got dressed and waited for Zach outside the locker room. He didn't feel up to useless banter and the imaginary sexcapades of the team.  
  
Zach drove him back to his mom's place, the drive was pretty silent except for when a good song came on the radio and they just couldn't help singing along. He thanked god that Zach didn't have any expectations for chit-chat right now, it had taken all his strength not to just fall asleep on the drive home. He didn't exactly want to go to his mom's place but he needed to pick up some extra clothes and his laptop. He had an assignment due and for once he didn't hate the prospect of doing work.  
  
Justin tentatively opened the door, he didn't want to wake his mom or Seth up if they were asleep. He didn't know what state they were in and if they got into it, no doubt Justin would have to get in the middle. No matter what, she was still his mom and he couldn't bare to see her hurt, even if she was oblivious to the fact that she even had a son any more.  
  
It was quiet so Justin went into his room and lay on the bed, he figured it wouldn't hurt to just relax for a few minutes before grabbing his stuff and leaving....  
  
Justin heard the knock on the door, it was only quiet but he was used to being woken up by any slightest movement. Survival instinct he guessed. He hadn't even realised he'd fell asleep but it was half eleven already, he checked his phone before going to the door. There were already 3 missed calls off Alex...

 

_Alex_

 

Alex shuffled slightly in his sleep, the cool air hit him where the comforter had fallen off _his_ side of bed. _Hmm... usually Justin shuts the window when he comes in._ Alex tried to stay in the half-awake state for as long as possibly, he stretched his arm out behind him, hoping for the comforting heat of his boyfriend; who wasn't there. Alex hmph'd he rummaged around on his night stand looking for his phone. The screen lit up and Alex blinked repeatedly trying to get his eyes to adjust to the brightness that was illuminating his whole room.

 

No new messages.

 

Alex sat up and combed his fingers through his sleep ruffled hair. It was usual that Justin didn't call or text. Usually the only time Alex had any trouble finding Justin was back before they'd even become lovers and most of the time Justin was too strung out to know where his phone was, to be honest he wasn't completely sure if Justin knew what planet he was on when he was high. Alex sighed. He really didn't want to leave his bed but he needed to know if Justin had done something stupid. Again.

 

Alex decided to try Justin's cell, now that he was out of his sleepy state he realised he hadn't even tried that before he'd started to worry.

 

The phone rang continuously until it went to voicemail. Alex tried two more times before giving up, it took all of his strength not to throw his phone across the room. He wouldn't have minded so much, but Justin hated staying at home so much that more often than not Alex would wake up with Justin just casually being in his bed. This was the first time in a few weeks that he'd woken up to him not being there so of course his brain was going into overdrive right now.

 

Alex decided one last ditch effort before he had to venture out into the night. He text Zach.

 

Alex (11:04): Zach... do you have any idea where Justin is?

 

Zach (11:05): Um... I dropped him off at his mom's place about 5 hours ago.

 

Alex (11:05): FUCK! Thanks Zach. I'm going to head over there, make sure he's alright.

 

Zach (11:06): You need a ride or you good?

 

Alex (11:07): Don't worry man. Going to borrow my dad's car. Thanks though (;

 

Alex heaved himself of the bed and looked around the room for something to wear, he grabbed his jeans, a random t-shirt that he was pretty sure was Justin's, and a hoody of his chair and quietly crept downstairs. He grabbed the keys off the hook and scribbled a short note just in case.  


The drive over to Justin's house was thankfully short, but Alex couldn't help thrumming his fingers against the steering wheel, he was even starting to annoy himself. Honestly when he found his boyfriend he was so going to punish him if all this worrying was for nothing.

 

Alex had only been here a few times, only whenever Justin's mom and her boyfriend were out of town for the weekend. He'd gotten high on the couch with Justin, Monty and a few other guys, even then it was so hard to stop himself from staring at Justin. Watching his lips wrap around the bowl it had driven Alex crazy. That had been the night that Alex was looking for beer in the fridge and Justin had come up behind him, standing so close to him that he could feel his breath on the back of his neck. It had sent shivers down his spine and of course Justin had just reached past him into the fridge to grab a beer, but it was the way his fingers had lingered on his hips as he steadied himself and wicked smile he'd flashed him before going to sit back down in the middle of the other guys. Yeah even back then he knew he was in trouble.

 

Alex found the right apartment number and stared at the door, hoping above all miracles that Justin would just appear in front of him, rather than him having to knock.

 

Eventually Alex sucked up the courage and knocked on the door cautiously. Hoping that due to Justin's room being closer to the door he'd heard it and no one else. He really didn't want to have to wake anyone else up if he could help it.

 

A few seconds passed before the door creaked open just a crack. Justin's face could be seen in the gap.

 _  
“_ Alex what the fuck are you doing here?” Justin asked in a hushed tone.

 

Alex rolled his eyes “Well hello to you too, asshole”   
  
Justin peered out the doorway looking in each direction before stepping outside and pulling the door too behind him. Before Alex even had a chance to speak Justin pushed him up against the wall. Alex locked eyes with Justin for a moment, he thought that he could read him pretty well, and for some reason his eyes seemed fearful. Alex didn't have a chance to over think it before Justin's mouth was on him. The kiss was searing, it was this dominant side of Justin that made Alex go crazy, a battle of teeth and tongue that made Alex go weak at the knees.  
  
Just as Justin had Alex panting into his mouth and trying desperately to make sure there was as little space as possible between them, meant he didn't have time to register the door squeak open from behind them. Justin's whole body tensed as he pushed himself away from Alex in one swift motion. Alex had moved so that he was now standing next to Justin and he could see what Justin was seeing, and that was Seth stood there staring at them, the hatred radiating from him was palpable in the air.

Alex didn't expect what happened next, Justin looked like a deer in headlights before pushing at Alex “Get away from me you fag”. Alex stood there motionless, before the entire night caught up with him, the worrying, the passionate kissing, whatever the fuck Justin had just said to him. He shook his head and could feel the anger boil up inside him, a tear even threatened to escape from his traitorous eyes.

 

“Fuck you Justin” Alex cursed as he ran out of the apartment and back to the car. He couldn't begin to comprehend what had just happened so instead he ran. He got in the car and drove until he finally stopped outside his house. He was running on autopilot and when he finally came to an abrupt stop his emotions hit him full force. Justin had hurt him again, even if he meant to or not...  
  
Alex had ran before Justin had any time to react, any time to think about what he had just done. Once Alex was around the corner was when Justin made the mistake of facing Seth. Seth took this as the most opportune time to strike. It was all a blur after that, he felt his head bounce off the wall, it was the sound more than the head splitting pain that shocked him first. He slumped down the wall as Seth laughed maliciously. Justin heard the click of the door being locked, he could feel a dampness at the back of his head, slick and gooey. His eyelids were flickering, his vision became more and more impaired as each second passed. He passed out against the cold flood, head filled with how much he'd well and truly fucked up again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning:  
> Violence, homophia/homophobic language (if you squint really hard).


	6. Romeo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin ends up calling on a friend to help him after he regains consciousness.  
> He explains everything and can he get someone on side to help get Alex back after everything that happened with Seth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Here's a new chapter for you, i'm not sure whether i like it or not, but it's basically a filler chapter for what comes next. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, your comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated! :) 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me on this story!
> 
> Sam! <3

A small groan escaped Justin's lips as the world rushed back into glaringly bright focus, his return to consciousness was anything but pleasant. His head hurt more than he'd anticipated as he tried to move, and the dizziness that overwhelmed him made him clutch onto the wall as he tried to stand up. His legs felt shaky, it was probably from the adrenaline after everything that had happened and he was pretty sure he had a minor concussion too. He hadn't expected the nausea to overwhelm him so much, and his head to feel like a ball of lead. Weighing down his already too tired body. He remained as still as possible trying to get past the waves of nausea. After a few minutes Justin could finally feel himself breath again, the pain in his skull had ebbed to a dull throbbing and he felt he could move without hurling.

Justin didn't know what he was supposed to do now; he'd practically severed all of his options at places to stay for tonight. There was no way he could set foot back into that house, not until Seth cooled off. Maybe never. Justin plucked up the courage to finally feel the back of his head, it was only slightly wet, he examined his fingers carefully, even though it was still difficult to get his eyes to focus properly. The blood on his fingertips was viscous but he figured that most of it had dried during the time he'd been out cold.

Justin finally took the opportunity to look down at his feet, he hadn't attempted it earlier, knowing that he would more than likely face plant the floor. He was wearing his only good jeans and a band t-shirt that he was pretty sure was Alex's. He couldn't remember when he'd picked it up but sometimes they just ended up picking up any item of clothing that was laying around before they got caught in a compromising position. Justin pulled at the hem of the t-shirt and decided to zip up his hoodie, there were already tears burning his eyes and he didn't want to cry. Not until he wasn't stood in the middle of a hallway anyway.

He had been so engrossed in his outfit and the memories they stirred up he hadn't even noticed that his bag had so callously been deposited next to his unconscious body, just a few steps away from him. Well at least he'd packed it before he'd napped, it had a few changes of clothes and some other random things that would at least get him through the next few days. Justin couldn't help but think how this night just got so much fucking better as it went on. Justin wanted to kick his bag out of frustration, but his laptop was in there, oh and also he might end up on the floor again, so for now he just had to seethe on the inside.

He reached down and picked up the bag cautiously, he didn't have the motivation to face Alex, he had a right to be pissed at him and even though he wanted to try and make everything right, like right this second, it was never going to work. He knew what Alex was like, and even though he loved that boy's fiery attitude and snarky comments, it was not good when directed at you. Justin sighed and resigned himself to his only other option, he really hoped something went right tonight.

Justin patted his jeans, trying to find his phone, it was in his pocket, thankfully he'd had the sense to put it in there before answering the door, he pulled it out and scrolled down to the one of the only people he had left right now.

Ring.

“Hey Zach, I'm really sorry to call, but I need a favour...”.

 

* * *

 

 

Zach pulled up within a few minutes of him calling, Justin successfully walked out to the car without wobbling too much, Justin took that as a win. His luck didn't last very long because before he knew it the waves of nausea were back and they hit him hard. He lent against the passenger door for support and watched as Zach got out of the driver's side and came around to help him into the car.

 

“Jesus Justin, what the fuck happened tonight man? Alex already text me to tell you to and I quote 'go fuck yourself' if I saw you, before he did. I tried to get him to explain but he um... he's kind of gone all radio silence on me for now”. Justin didn't have time to respond before he felt his eyelids start to flicker, he couldn't stop thinking about the hurt look on Alex's face, all the scenes from today flashing before his eyes, and then everything just went black.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Zach didn't know what was happening but just as he reached the passenger side he saw Justin's whole body slump forward, he was thankfully close enough to catch him before he slid down the care and ended up on the concrete below. He seriously had no idea what was going on but Justin really didn't look good, he hadn't noticed until he'd gotten up close to Justin's pale figure how his face looked gaunt and there was blood matting the back of his hair. He had tried to ring Alex earlier to see what was going on, he figured they'd just argued like crazy and would make up and fuck it out or something by the end of the night. He hadn't expected this at all.

Whatever happened Zach had the sense to get Justin home first and then interrogate him when he regains consciousness again. Zach was left with no other option and scooped Justin up like a bride going over the threshold, he knew Justin would never allow him to do such a thing if he were conscious but needs must and all that.

Zach opened the back door and carefully lay Justin down across the back seat, he stripped off his own sweater and folded it up before placing it under Justin's head, he didn't need any more knocks to the head on the way home. He made his way round to the driver's seat and looked into the back mirror, checking that he could keep an eye of Justin during the ride and to make sure Justin couldn't roll anywhere. Zach assumed he'd drove safer than he ever had in his life, and finally after the slowest fifteen minute car journey they eventually reached his house. He parked the car in the garage and hoped that his mum and sister were in bed. Zach cautiously helped Justin out of the car, he hooked Justin's arm behind his head and moved them at a shuffle, every now and then he could hear Justin mumbling something incoherent, they only word he could make out properly was Alex.

It was usual for Justin to stay over, his mum knew of Justin's situation at home, she never really complained only tutted quietly when she saw that Justin had stayed the night. Right now however he knew he couldn't just leave Justin in the spare room or the floor like he usually did. Fuck, there was no other option than in his bed. He deposited Justin's limp body on the bed and watched intently making sure that Justin was definitely still breathing, after an agonizingly long second Zach registered the constant rhythmic rise and fall of Justin's chest and how his breathing didn't seem laboured, so for now all he could do was let him sleep. Zach swiped a hand through his hair, contemplating his options for how he was going to get enough sleep for school tomorrow and still be able to check on Justin periodically throughout the night. First though he needed to clean Justin up.

He wondered into his bathroom and searched around for a wash cloth, once he'd located one, he ran the tap for a few seconds, trying to get the water as cool as possible before wetting the cloth. Zach really didn't understand how he got involved in all these messes, but he didn't let himself get dragged under by his own thoughts, Justin needed his help and he really did want to help his friend. He'd failed so many people in recent times and after everything he wanted to go back to being the man he thought he was, who he wanted to be. Someone who cared for his friends and didn't defend rapists and bullies.

He took the wash cloth and rolled Justin onto his side gently, he carefully and maticulously tried to clean the wound, apart from a few small groans of pain, Justin remained in a deep sleep. Zach took a closer look at Justin's head now that he'd removed most of the dried blood. The cut was only small, it didn't look like it needed stitches, it probably just bled a lot from the impact and the fact no pressure was applied when it happened. Zach was thankful that he paid attention during his first aid courses and all the stuff he'd learnt from sports injuries was finally coming in useful. Once he'd finished up and removed Justin's trainers, he put the comforter over Justin and climbed into the bed on the other side. Before he fell asleep he checked on Justin one last time and sent a quick text to Alex telling him to text him when he got out of his stupid mood.

 

* * *

 

 

Justin blinked awake, his eyes would barely open as the sunlight seemed to be streaming though the window and each ray just seemed to burn his retinas. He closed his eyes again and tried to turn onto his back. His entire body pinged with pain as the back of his head made contact with the pillow, tears pricked at his eyes where even the softness of the pillowcase applied to much pressure to the tender and sensitive area of his head. He turned to face the other side, still trying to keep his eyes closed, he really didn't want to wake up.

His leg brushed against something under the quilt, his breath caught as he cracked one eye open slowly. He could only see a body shaped lump underneath the protective covering of the bedspread. Before he registered what he was doing he started to poke and prod at the lump.

“Ow dude, what the fuck?” Zach's muffled whine came from beneath the cover and Justin finally realised where he was. Justin braved opening his eyes fully and took in his surroundings. He became painfully aware of the room's colour scheme and knick knacks scattered amongst the shelves. It wasn't his and to Justin's disappointment it wasn't Alex's bedroom either. It took him a ridiculously long time for it to finally click in his brain that he was in Zach's room, even though he'd heard Zach's voice moments ago, his brain seemed to just jumble everything up at the moment. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten there or when he'd managed to take his shoes off for that matter.

“Sorry, I didn't know who was under the covers, I was kinda hoping it was Alex, then last night came rushing back to me. I fucked up so much man”. Justin sighed as Zach looked at him with bleary eyes, the underlying pity was overwhelmingly obvious, especially when he'd seen that look so many times before.

“Yeah, sorry I'm not Alex, I couldn't pull off the blonde hair or nose piercing like he can” Justin chuckled at Zach's comment, despite himself.

“You going to explain what actual happened or?...” Zach trailed off mid-sentence hoping to stir a reaction in Justin, he just wanted an explanation as to why Justin was so out of it last night.

Justin started explaining the best he could... “After you dropped me off at home yesterday, I was supposed to go straight to Alex's but I never made it. I ended up falling asleep...” Zach nodded already knowing that part seen as though Alex had text him asking where Justin was, he motioned for Justin to continue.

“Well Alex came looking for me and... oh god Zach... I fucked everything up so badly” Justin contemplated how to explain what happened, in those minutes between answering the door and being knocked unconscious he'd ended up hurting the one person he'd promised himself he wouldn't do that too again.

“Fuck... everything just happened so fast, I went outside to Alex in the hallway, and you know... we ended up making out, then they next thing I know Alex's eyes are wide and he's staring at the space behind me. I push backwards and notice Seth is standing in the door way. I know what he's like, I know how much he can hurt someone. I've seen it, I've been through it, it's no excuse, but in my mind I only did it to protect Alex. I pushed Alex away from me, like he didn't mean anything. I called him a fag. I just wanted him to get out of there, but the look he gave me broke my heart. I wanted to take it all back as soon as I did it. I really did Zach. I just... he ran away before I even had chance to say anything else”

Justin noticed how Zach's eyes had bugged out of his head a little when he explained what happened, it was obvious that Zach put two and two together and figured out why Alex didn't want to talk to anyone last night.

“Then after Alex had ran off, I was about to run after him, but Seth got to me first. He whacked my head off the wall and that's pretty much all I remember. The next thing I'm waking up in the middle of the hallway and that's when I rang you” Justin hung his head, he was practically homeless and right now the one thing he needed to do was to make sure Alex didn't hate him. It wasn't looking good for Justin right now.

“Justin... I know everything is looking pretty bad right now, but I'm sure when Alex cools down a little and you explain, it'll work out. He knows how much Seth has done to you right? I think you just need to basically beg him for forgiveness. You love him don't you?” Zach never though Justin could love anyone the way he loved Jess. Their relationship was volatile at best after everything that happened with Hannah and the tapes, but before that he knew how much Justin cared for her. This was different though, he could see it in the way Justin spoke about Alex. He'd actually changed for him and was trying harder for him. Zach decided he was going to help Justin win Alex back. Hopefully without having to knock their heads together.

Justin appreciated Zach's help, even though he felt sick at the thought of never having Alex back, he was willing to try anything. Even putting up with Zach's goofy grin and romantic ideas.

“Come on, get up, I'll go make breakfast. You shower”

Justin grimaced as he smelled himself, yeah he desperately needed to shower.

As the door clicked closed signalling Zach's exit, Justin headed towards the bathroom. He shed his clothes and stood stock still in front of the mirror. He peered sheepishly at his own reflection, his eyes were surrounded by dark circles due to lack of sleep and slipping into his unconscious states. His hair was stuck up at the back, when he felt around for the blood, he realised there wasn't any there, he made a mental note to ask Zach if he'd not only removed his shoes but cleaned him up too. He looked unrecognisable to himself, it wasn't a good look in the slightest.

He stopped feeling sorry for himself and padded over to the shower. After waiting for it to become the right temperature, he tentatively stepped inside. The hot water cascaded around his body and Justin tried to scrub himself clean, he needed to man up and sort out his messes, instead of running away from them or getting high to avoid them.

Justin admittedly took longer in the shower than was considered normal, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave it until the water started to cool too much for his liking.

Once he dressed and looked more presentable, he went in search of Zach in the kitchen. Justin smirked as he was met with a Zach in an apron dishing out pancakes and coffee. It was a hilarious sight.

Zach just rolled his eyes and motioned for Justin to sit down, shut up, and eat.

After they'd finally finished their food and the sounds of their munching was no longer filling the air they sat across from each other in blissful silence. The silence was broken as Zach got up to clean away the plates, as he returned from the sink he looked at Justin.

 

“So what's the plan then?” Zach said, leaning over the counter top.

 

 


	7. Mission impossible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin tries to figure out how he can get Alex back with the help of Zach.   
> Alex goes to visit a friend for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually posted 2 chapters in two consecutive days!   
> I had this chapter half written already and I've just completed it so I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos! 
> 
> If you like this chapter let me know! (: Also if you have any requests for one-shot idea's or anything else, give me a comment. I have a week off work soon and I need to find something productive to do or I will just sleep for 7 days! 
> 
> <3 Sam!

“That's it, that's your plan?” Zach didn't look impressed.

Justin exited Zach's car, they had been arguing about the best way to win Alex back all the way to school, and all Justin's idea's weren't good enough. Apparently.

“I don't know man, I can barely think straight right now. My head feels awful, and Alex hasn't returned any of my texts” Justin shrugged when Zach gave him THAT look. The one Justin knew meant it wasn't good. Just as Justin was about to begin ranting about how it would be easier if he could have a conversation with Alex if he answered his phone, Zach's phone pinged in his pocket.

Zach looked down at his phone and then back up at Justin. Of course.

“So um... At least you'll have the weekend to come up with some better ideas, Alex is skipping today” Zach looked sheepishly at Justin who just hmphh'd and continued walking towards the entrance of school.

“Looks like I'm just here to learn today then. Fuck I wish you'd let me stay in bed”

“Yeah because my mum would have loved that” Justin scrunched up his nose at that comment, Mrs Dempsey would have probably made Justin go to school even if Zach had left him in bed.

“Fine, I really wish I could get high right now” Zach rolled his eyes and pushed Justin further forward towards the school's entrance.

 

* * *

 

Alex lay on his back staring at the ceiling, he'd told his mum that his stomach hurt more than usual so he was just going to stay in bed and wait for the pain to subside. Alex felt guilty for worrying her, but technically it wasn't a lie. His stomach had gotten worse over the past day or so, he knew it was the stress of everything, and then with what happened the night before with Justin it just pushed him over the edge. However, he really didn't want to have to face Justin at school, it was easier to ignore him and gather his thoughts for now.

He fumbled with his phone in his hands, he had read and re-read the texts Justin had sent at least thirty times in the past half hour. So much for ignoring it. He had avoided looking at them at first, but he was desperate to know what they said, did Justin even care that much that they were over. Was he overthinking everything?. Nothing made sense right now and no matter how many apologies Justin had sent it only steeled Alex's resolve to wait it out until his heart stopped hurting so much.

Alex threw his phone to the end of the bed, it bounced off the mattress and clattered to the floor, the sound breaking through the silence of the room. He knew all of the excuses and all of the reasons why Justin did what he did, but he just couldn't bring himself to forgive and forget so soon.

He turned and buried his head in the pillow, resisting the urge to scream in frustration, he needed to do something that would take his mind off of Justin and his stupid handsome face.

Alex spent the entire day finding random things to do, he practised his guitar and tried to master one of the trickier pieces he had been working on. By the time he was finished it was only one in the afternoon. His stomach rumbled and he realised that he hadn't even eaten breakfast.

He padded downstairs and into the kitchen, bypassing the island and standing straight in front of the fridge. He opened it and scanned the contents hoping for a sandwich to magically appear in front of him. He lacked the energy or the willpower to concoct anything appetizing, and the thought of instant noodles was looking more appealing as each second slowly ticked by. He closed the fridge and then re-opened it one more time just to be sure there wasn't anything in there.

**Cough**

Alex nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone cough behind him.

“What the fu...” He was confronted by his father, whose face seemed stoic as ever.

“Sorry sir, I didn't realise you were home”

“Your mum asked me to check on you, she said that your stomach was acting up again” Alex could never read his father's expression, it was difficult to figure out whether he even liked his youngest son at all. Peter was the popular one and in his father's eyes, the epitome of masculinity. The complete opposite of Alex. There was one thing though, when Alex came out to his parents as being bi, his dad didn't react, didn't say anything derogatory. He didn't really comment apart from saying it didn't change anything in his eyes. So in that respect Alex was happy, he expected worse, so there was that at least.

“Yeah, I um... I've been stressed out recently and... well... I think Justin and I broke up” Alex took the time to study his shoes very carefully, waiting for the lecture on skipping classes and the necessity of maintaining a good GPA.

“Oh... do you want me to kill him for you... I'm a cop, I know how to cover it up well” Alex looked at his dad in disbelief, he felt the laughter bubbling up inside his throat and eventually he was laughing, which turned into sobs.

“It's okay son... I'm sure you'll work things out. If not I'll definitely be having a chat with Mr. Folley”

“Thanks Dad, I think I can handle it” Alex smiled, he didn't expect his dad to be the one to cheer him up today.

“Okay... I wouldn't want to be Justin anyway, I know what you're like when you get into a mood. Just like your mother” His dad ruffled his hair as he walked past and headed toward his study.

Alex stood there in disbelief, he felt slightly better and he hadn't noticed but his stomach was feeling a lot better than it had in the morning.

He opened the cupboard and found the instant ramen, whilst waiting for the kettle to boil. Once his meal, if you can call it that, was finished he went back upstairs and shut himself back in his bedroom. He powered up his Xbox and loaded up Desert Duty.

He played the shooter game for a few hours, and waited until he knew school had finished before he decided he'd go for a walk. He needed some advice on what to do about Justin, he just didn't know who to go to. The only person he knew who he could never ask was Jess. That was never a conversation he wanted to have.

He grabbed his hoodie of the chair and pulled the hood up over his head, he decided to walk and see where his feet took him. He put his headphones in each ear, readjusting them and picking an apt playlist.

After leaving the house he wondered around, trying to avoid walking anywhere near school or Monet's. The worst thing that could happen was running into Justin or any of his jock buddies. He finally made a decision to go see Clay, if there was one person that would give him some blunt advice on his situation then it would be Clay.

  
  


* * *

 

Alex had only been to Clay's house a handful of times, they had never been really close up until Hannah's untimely demise. She had often tried to bring them all together, hoping that 'helmet' as she called him could learn to lighten up a bit. Alex smiled as he thought of Hannah realising that no matter what, there was no way that Clay Jensen could lighten up. He was pretty sure it was programmed in his DNA.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by Mrs. Jensen.

“Hi Alex, what a nice surprise. Are you here to study too?”

“Um.. no I was just hoping to talk to Clay about something if that's okay?”

“Of course sweetie, come on in. He upstairs in his room with Tony” Alex thanked her for letting him in and hurried upstairs.

Alex opened Clay's door expecting to find them surrounded by notes and depending on the subject it would either be Clay helping Tony, or Tony screaming Spanish at Clay.   
  
What Alex saw was neither of those options. When he had entered he had looked straight ahead. Unfortunately as soon as you enter the room, you get a full view of Clay's bed.   
  
"Oh shit. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry" Alex backed out of the room and shut the door waiting for someone to open it from the other side. He needed to bleach his eyeballs after what he'd just seen. That was nowhere near what he had expected. Although it did give him some ideas.   
  
Clay opened the door a minute later with ruffled hair and he was pretty sure that was Tony's shirt he was wearing.  
  
"Umm...Alex" Clay looked anywhere but at Alex's face.   
  
"Please stop talking, we can pretend I never witnessed this and we shall never speak of it again" Alex smiled as Clay cheeks got redder and redder.  
  
Tony came to stand behind Clay in the doorway with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Hey Alex, what's up man?" Tony looked adorable as he was wearing one of Clay's hoodies and he had his hand possessively placed on Clay's hip.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt... to be honest I just wanted to come to Clay for some advise. However Tony you're probably the better option anyway". Clay scoffed and opened the door to let Alex enter.  
  
"Wow you guys seriously need to fabreeze in here before your mum comes in here Clay. It smells like sex". Both Alex and Tony chuckled when they noticed how red Clay had gotten, even the tips of his ears had gone red.  
  
"So what can I help you with? Please tell me you don't want advice on Justin?" This time it was Alex's turn to blush. He didn't even know why he came to Clay for advice in the first place. He knows what Clay thinks of Justin, but even so Justin had made an effort to involve Clay and Tony during lunch and actually showed them his softer side over the past few weeks. Even before they'd officially got together Justin had started changing. Alex only noticed it because he was so close to him, but on the outside people had still saw them as wanting to kill each other. So maybe this was a lost cause and Clay would tell him to just forget about Justin and move onto someone else. Knowing how much Clay had obsessed over the tapes and how Justin was portrayed on them, it made it hard for either of them to trust each other. But even Alex could tell they were warming up to each other, even if it was like trying to thaw the north pole with a single match.   
  
Alex explained in detail everything that had happened with Justin and by association Seth. Alex could tell Tony wanted to throw his opinion in half way through his story but Clay kept a firm grip on his leg. Alex noticed how they seemed to be talking through telepathy, the way some couples do. Either way it was weird to see another couple so in sync, especially when that's how he felt when Justin was around.  
  
"Alex you know how I feel about the guy, but it sounds to me like he was trying to protect you"  
  
"I don't need protecting Tony, I'm not made of glass y'know"  
  
"Have you seen your face lately? If something like that happened with Clay around, I'd probably do the same thing." Tony unfortunately was right. He certainly hadn't been able to defend himself very well recently. Maybe Tony did have a point after all.  
  
"Alex you know Justin isn't like all the other jocks. Him and Zach are a rarity. Even if they are dicks every now and then, the important thing is he makes you happy" Alex was taken aback, he didn't think Clay had changed his opinion that much. Alex thought maybe Tony had made Clay all mushy on the inside. Alex couldn't help but nod, he knew this but he just needed someone to confirm that he wasn't crazy for falling for someone like Justin Foley.  
  
After an hour of hanging out with Clay and Tony, Alex finally decided he needed to head home and figure out what he was going to do. He had borrowed some of Clay's comics, hoping to find something new to keep his mind from racing all the time. Plus he could tell that the loved up couple were itching to continue what he'd walked in on. Alex really didn't want to be privy to that again. He was scarred and he now knew what Clay's pleasure face looked like. Ugh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It has been 4 days, Justin had tried everything to get Alex to talk to him. Even the guys had practically begged him to sort things out because of how miserable he was being.  
  
It was fucking difficult to track Alex down anyway, the guy seemed to be like a ghost, every time he thought he saw him he just disappeared. It was doing his head in. His situation at home was getting worse with each day and Zach had let him stay with him for a few days. Even that was wearing thin because he was being so morose.  
  
Alex was walking to his locker five minutes before he usually did he wanted to avoid Justin at all costs. Unfortunately Justin must have sussed out his plan because he was rounding the corner, looking in all directions, he guessed he was trying to find him.

  
Fuck that, he'd rather get detention that talk to him right now. He closed his locker and jogged off in the opposite direction. No matter how much his talk with Clay and Tony had helped, he still couldn't find it in himself to talk to Justin directly, every time he caught a glimpse of Justin his nerves got the better of him and he just wanted to dissapear.  
  
"Shit" Alex bumped into someone, who had obviously waiting for him to come in this direction.  
  
"Zach ... What do you want?" He could tell that Zach was being just a little bit awkward.  
  
"I just wanna talk to you... Justin's driving me up the fucking wall and I know you don't want to talk to him. So I thought maybe you'd talk to me..." Alex hadn't spoken to Zach much since Justin was basically living with Zach at the moment. Alex knew that Zach could be convincing when he wanted to be and Alex didn't see an escape route that didn't lead back to Justin.

That means it looks like he and Zach are having a talk. How wonderful...

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach talks to Alex for Justin, hoping to convince him that what Justin did was stupid but it was to protect Alex. 
> 
> Justin finally finds Alex and corners him, they talk less a lot less than he'd anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter is a little depressing, and the second part is pure smut! So something for everyone I guess! :)
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter. As always comments and kudos are appreciated, criticism is also welcome. 
> 
> I hope the smut isn't too cringy, I'm trying to get better at writing it.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Sam!

Alex followed Zach towards his car, it was probably the most private place that they could have this conversation without a hundred pairs of prying eyes around.

“Look Zach, whatever you say isn't going to make me change my mind. I know that I need to speak to Justin and I will eventually but... I just can't okay. Every time I see him, I just hear what he said to me, it might not seem like much but it hurt me. Coming from Monty or anyone else I would have just brushed it off, but coming from the person... the person I'm fell in love with. It just... I didn't expect him to hurt me again so soon. I'm sick of whining about it, but I can't help how I feel Zach!” Zach watched as Alex kept talking, he looked like he was shaking while talking about his feelings. Zach didn't know if it was from anger or just pure emotion. Either way he hoped that what he said helped Justin, because those two were good for each other.

“I know... and only you can know how you feel. I totally get that. I really do. I'm not going to convince you that you need to forgive Justin straight away... but maybe you could just talk to him”

Alex rolled his eyes, how many times was he going to have to spell it out for him, he wasn't ready. Not when talking meant that they either got back together, or they lost each other for good. Alex wasn't ready to make that choice just yet, he needed more time.

“The thing you have to know about Justin is he's scared... he's already lost the little he had. For years Bryce was his lifeline, and you have no idea what it was like to be around those two. It was like Bryce had this power or control over Justin. Each time Justin tried to go his separate way, whether it was going on that date with Hannah, or being with Jess, Bryce was always involved somehow. Justin's always been nice to almost everybody, but he hid behind Bryce like a shield. I never realised it up until he was free of him, how much their friendship changed Justin”

Alex was listening taking in each word like it was a breath of oxygen. Zach continued, hoping to try and give some explanation as to why Justin possibly acted the way he did.

“You know how Justin practically lived with Bryce?” Alex nodded.

“It wasn't just because they were best friends. I know you know somewhat about Justin home life, but I can tell you it's a lot worse than he makes it out to be”.

“He'd come to Bryce's sometimes covered in bruises, he'd always brush it off but we all knew what was happening. His mum always found the worst possible guys to bring home, anyway she could get booze or drugs... but she's his mum... so whenever anything happened he'd always try to protect her. Most guys like that don't want the tag along kid. It's never been easy for Justin, that's why whatever attention Bryce was giving him made everything seem okay. Seth was the worth though, threatened to kick him out more times than I can count. He hated the fact he had to rely on Bryce and me for a place to stay so much, and I'm pretty sure he'd sleep on the park sometimes so he didn't bother us” Zach finished all that needed to say, Alex how guilty Zach must feel revealing some of Justin's secrets like that. It was Alex's fault really, he had refused to get any of this out of Justin himself.

“I didn't know how bad it was... I never knew”

“Yeah why do you think he was always high?... and to be honest you two were never close at the beginning. I doubt you spoke much during the first half of your relationship anyway” Alex blushed, it was true, they had talked about the small stuff but most of the time it was just sex. Extremely good sex, but still they hadn't exactly been open and upfront about everything.

“Thanks for telling me all this, I'll think about talking to Justin okay?”

“That's all I can ask for man” Alex reached to get out of the car.

“Oh... Alex, don't forget I'm here too if you ever need anyone to talk to”

“Thanks Zach” Alex smiled as he got out of the passenger door. They had classes in the opposite direction, so Alex half-heartedly waved goodbye and jogged towards his next class.

Zach watched Alex leave before he texted Justin, he didn't give too many details about what they talked about, but he figured now was the best time for Justin to corner Alex and make him talk. It's what Alex needed even if he didn't know it yet.

 

* * *

 

Alex had evaded Justin for the entire day, he only had last period to go before he could finally go home and wallow under his very comfy duvet. Even after his conversation with Zach, there were doubts still in his mind. What if Justin didn't feel the same as he did about him? What if something like this happened again? Was Justin completely over Jess?. Each thought brought a new wave of anxiety and Alex couldn't find a light in the abyss of his brain.   
  
Unfortunately as he was spiralling he saw Justin coming down the corridor and the only way he could escape was to hide in the janitors closet which was the closest door to him.  
  
Alex tried to slow his breathing, every time he saw Justin he still got butterflies, even if he was trying to hate him right now. He lent his head against the cool metal racking hoping he could just stay in here for a while to chill out. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the door open and close behind him.  
  
"You know if you wanted to hide you should at least go somewhere with another exit. Now you're trapped in here"  
  
"Fuck Justin" Alex turned around and saw the close proximity that Justin had situated himself.  
  
Justin stepped closer "Al please...can we just...". Alex was dizzy with emotion, his head was spinning and he could feel the heat emanating from Justin's body. It was comforting in a way he hasn't realised he'd missed.  
  
Alex stepped forward, he couldn't deny the magnetic attraction he felt towards the blue eyed boy before him. He looked into Justin eyes before making the split second decision...their lips collided and Alex felt his whole body shake in anticipation. He'd longed for Justin all week. It didn't matter how trivial everything was but in that moment Alex really didn't care. He just needed to feel Justin's body, feel his breath mingle with his own.  
  
Justin was lightly sucking on Alex's neck, and each time he licked at the spot just below his ear Alex melted. His unwillingly let out breathy moans. His erection straining in his jeans.  
  
Justin pulled back and stared at him, Alex could see the pure lust in his eyes and yet the lopsided smile he saved for Alex was tainted with something sweeter and ever so sinister at the same time.  
  
Justin moved forward and peppered small lingering kisses on his lips while casually unbuttoning Alex's jeans.  
  
"Turn round baby" Alex bit his lip, he so wanted to make a snarky remark but he couldn't find it in himself to ruin the moment. Everything in the air was electrified.  
  
Alex turned round and his hands gripped the metal shelving praying to any deity that would listen they held up against whatever Justin had planned to do to him.  
  
Alex felt Justin slowly pull down his pants and boxers, the cold air making him shiver slightly as he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.  
  
"Just... ah...Ahh... oh" Justin had slowly began kneading his arse and he could feel the pre-come already leaking from his rock hard dick.  
  
"I'm ready, I'm still prepped from last night... I was fingering myself thinking about you, I missed you so much" Justin made a strangled sound from behind him and groaned as he imagined all the things Alex had done to himself. Alex could hear the rustle of clothing and he could sense Justin finding the condom he kept in his wallet. Between them they'd practically stocked up and hidden them everywhere just in case. It was definitely a good thing they both think to plan ahead.  
  
Alex felt as Justin pressed the tip into his clenching hole, he gasped as he bottomed out completely.  
  
Justin started to pull out slowly and gripped Alex's hips. He pushed back in at an excruciatingly slow pace, lightly brushing Alex's prostate making Alex moan louder than he'd expected to.  
Justin's hands were everywhere, making Alex's skin tingle and the pads of Justin's fingertips found his most sensitive spots of flesh.  
  
Justin continued his slow pace until Alex couldn't take it any more, he needed something, anything more. His dick was flush against his stomach straining for any kind of release.  
  
"Come on Foley, stop being such a fucking tease...please baby. I need it. I need you". The sentiment seemed to shock Justin into overdrive and the slow thrusts turned into a brutal pummelling pace that lit Alex's entire body up, his nerve endings were going to be fried by the end of this.  
  
He could feel the heat coming from them both, sweat was dripping from him and he didn't care one bit. Justin draped his arm in front of Alex's body and rubbed the red sensitive head of his erection.  
  
"Oh...ooo" Alex could feel the warmth pooling in his belly and his toes curled at the sensation. Justin could feel Alex's hole clenching around him and began to jerk Alex's dick. It didn't take long before Alex came all over Justin's hand. It pushed Justin over the edge almost in time with Alex's orgasm. Justin leant his head on Alex's shoulder and crept his hand up Alex's damp t-shirt to play with his oversensitive nipples.  
  
Alex could feel the aftershock of his orgasm coursing through him and each caress from Justin brought forth lingering moans.  
  
Justin gently pulled out and Alex turned to face him. Even after the earth shattering sex they'd just had, the look in Justin's eyes made Alex already thinking about round two. His cock twitched at the thought even when his body was already sore and begging for sleep. His dick obviously didn't get the memo.  
  
Justin watched as Alex found his jeans that were discarded in the corner of the small room. A smirk plastered on his face as Alex walked with a slight limp.  
  
Alex walked up to him and Justin didn't know if he was going to hit him or hug him. Thankfully it was the latter.  
  
"I love you Justin. Zach told me everything that happened with Seth. I know we have a lot to learn about each other, but it would have been a lot easier to understand if you started talking to me. I know you did it to protect yourself... I'm trying so hard to understand that you did it to stop me getting hurt as well. But what you said really hurt me, It made me feel awful to think you could just throw me away so easily" a tear rolled down Alex's cheek he wanted this to work so badly but he couldn't keep going round in circles.  
  
"Ahh baby I know. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I promise I'll try harder. There's no way I could just let you go, I don't think I've ever felt like this before" Justin wrapped Alex in a warm embrace. Although he didn't say it, the _not_ _even with Jess_ lingered between them.  
  
"I don't want you to go back there, what If he kills you next time?" Alex shuffled on the balls of his feet and tried to cling closer to Justin.  
  
"Then looks like your stuck with me sneaking in through your window each night for the foreseeable future then...Also Zach will be happy, pretty sure he wants his room back" Alex looked up and smiled. He honestly couldn't think of anything that sounded more appealing.  
  
Alex calmed himself and then the realisation hit him, they'd just fucked in the closet. At school. Oh well.  
  
Alex took Justin's hand as they exited the closet together and walked towards the exit. They might as well skip last period, they'd missed most of it anyway.

“Monet's?” Justin asked playfully.

“Sure... I'll buy you some of that awful coffee you like”

“Wow Foley, we're actually going outside, like on a date?” Alex smirked at his boyfriend.

“Maybe, but just so you know I don't put out on a first date. Also all our friends are going to be there anyway. That's the reason I came to find you, I want to try and talk, but the main reason was to invite you to Monet's, I wanted us to hang out and try not to be awkward around each other, even if we didn't sort things out. Anyway I'm pretty sure the hundred times my phone just vibrated means someone most likely saw us going in the janitor's closet together” The terrible little wink that Justin added to that statement made Alex laugh even harder. He didn't want to forgive him so easily, but everything about the way Justin made him feel right at this very moment made him think just how much he wasn't ready to lose him.

 

Alex felt lighter than he had in days and he couldn't wait to enjoy spending time with his boyfriend and his friends. What they had been through over the past few days wasn't behind them but if they can get past this and learn from it, then maybe they really were in it for the long haul.   
  
  


 


End file.
